A Percabeth Christmas
by LeicoAllTheWay
Summary: Percy invites Annabeth over for Christmas. This should be interesting... right, Sally and Paul? Late Christmas stoy. Written by my friend Samantha.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, it was written my best friend Samantha. She is not Rick Rioradan, at least, last time I checked. Therefore, she does not own Percy Jackson. **

** Chapter 1**

** Percy's POV**

Christmas time had rolled around, and I was spending it with my mom and Paul. I was in my room, working on my girlfriends gift, sitting at my desk, pencil in hand. I was working really hard on this gift,when my mother called down, "Percy, dinner!" I didn't respond. "C'mon, it's your favorite!"

I dropped the pencil and dashed down the stairs. "Cheeseburgers!" I exclaimed, sitting down with my mom and taking a bite.

"Well hello to you too, Percy." my mom said. "Gosh, you were in your room so long, I forgot what you looked like." she laughed, and I just smile. "So, Percy, lets talk about Christmas. I was thinking, since its going to be just you, Paul, and I, maybe we could invite Annabeth over."

"Mom…thats the greatest thing ever!" I said. I looked around our tiny apartment, then said, "But where would she sleep?"

"In your room, of course! I am not going to have poor Annabeth sleep on the couch." she said, like it was obvious.

After dinner, I sat on the living room floor with my phone in my lap, while Mom and Paul sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I decided to call Annabeth, so I got up and walked to my room. As I went up the stairs, I dialed Wise Girl's number. I went in my room, and flopped on my bed.

Annabeth picked up, and said, "Hey Seaweed Brain, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for Christmas, actually." I said, hoping she'd say yes.

"Oh my gods, Percy, I would love to spend Christmas with you!" she exclaimed.

"Yes! Thank you, Wise Girl!" I said, earning a laugh.

"Okay, well, I got to go..training. Just call when you want to come. Love you!"

"Sounds good, love you too!" I said then pressed end call. "Yes, YES, YES!" I said.

My mom came in, no doubt she was eavesdropping. "So, what did she say?"

"She said yes, and that she would love to." I said, then started jumping all around on my bed.

"Okay, okay, Percy. Stop jumping on your bed, your too tall for that. My mom said, as Paul entered the room.

"Is everything alright?" Paul asked, then gave a puzzled look. "Percy, why are you standing on your bed?"

I would've been embarrassed if I weren't so excited. "Yeah, Paul, everything's fine. Annabeth's coming over for Christmas!"

**A/N: So…what's you's think? Good, bad, supermegafoxyawesome? Oh my gosh…PENGUIN LEVEL AWESOME?! Post in reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Special thanks to the following for the following for the great reviews!: Russo's Rainbow, Ally, and Emmmaaaa (More letters than that but…ya know…sorry) Oh, also, sorry in advance for any typos that may show up. One last thing, **_italics _** is Annabeth's Phone, and **underlined **is Percy's. **

** Disclaimer: This story does not belong to me. It came from the wonderous brain of my best friend Samantha. And, as cool as it would be, my best friend is not Rick Rioradan. Therefore, the only person that owns Percy Jackson and the others is Uncle Rick. **

** Chapter 2**

** Annabeth's POV**

As I was training, I felt my phone go off. I look around to see if anyone was watching, then took it out of my pocket. Of course, it was Seaweed Brain.

Hey Wise Girl, hows tomorrow? I can get you from camp if u want.

_Sounds good. _

I smile and put my phone away, so I wouldn't get in trouble. I go back to training, but feel my phone go off again after a few minutes.

Okay, well see you tomorrow, love you!

_Okay, love you too. _

I put my phone back in my pocket. "Hey Annabeth, whats up?" I hear someone say. I turn around and see Piper.

"Oh, hey Piper. I was just talking to Percy and training." I went to sit down at a bench with the Daughter of Aphrodite.

"So, what are you getting Percy for Christmas, I'm getting Jason a pair of sneakers, or maybe…" she rambled on, but I wasn't really listening.

Eventually, I leave Piper and head to my cabin. I went inside and found a bag in my closet, I put plenty of clothes, some books, and some knifes in it. I hear a voice inside the cabin. "Going somewhere Annie?" I turn around and there was my older brother, Thomas.

"What do you want Thomas, I'm right in the middle of something!" I put some sweatshirts in the bag.

"I can tell. Annabeth, where are you going?" Thomas said. And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Malcolm walked in.

"Thank the gods, Malcolm, tell the idiot to leave me alone." I say, pointing to Thomas, then turn to him. "I need a little break from you people screaming at everyone, so I'm spending Christmas with Percy. Happy?" I walked out of the cabin not-so-dramatically, then text Percy.

_Hey Percy, I have a bit of a problem with my brothers, can you come and pick me up today, like now, like NOW now?_

A few minutes later, I feel my phone go off again.

Of course Anna, what time?

_ASAP! _

When will he be here? I think, desperately.

**A/N: Now, I could've typed more, but I'm lazy. So, yes, I am aware that that chapter ended in a rather terrible spot. I like ending them cliff hanger-y, but there is not enough time in the day, so here you go. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story. It belongs to my best friend Samantha. She is not Rick Rioradan, therefore she does not own Percy Jackson or anyone else. **

** A Percabeth Christmas: Chapter 3**

** Percy's POV**

I rushed down the stairs to tell my mom about Annabeth. "Hey mom." I say, entering the kitchen.

"Yes Percy, what can I do for you?" she says as she turned to me.

"Well, could I borrow Paul's car to go get Annabeth?" I ask.

"Well, are you going to ask Paul? Wow, she's coming earlier than I thought. Is everything alright at camp?" she asked, then turning back to the oven.

"Yeah everything is fine, she's just having a problem with her brothers. And yes, I will ask Paul."

"Okay Percy, hurry back. I'll be cooking dinner."

I leave the room, and knock on Mom and Paul's door.

"Come in." said Paul from the inside.

"Hey Paul." I say, leaning against the wall.

"Hey Percy, what can I do for ya?" he says, facing me.

"Can I use your car to get Annabeth?"

"Of course Percy, just make sure no flying horse lands on the hood this time."

I chuckle, thank him, and grab the keys.

**Camp **

I park Paul's car next to Thalia's tree and head to the Athena cabin. Thomas opens the door.

"What do you want."

"I'm here to beat you up. What do you think stupid?" No wonder the guy didn't have a girlfriend.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. I'll go get Annabeth."

**Percy's House**

As Annabeth and I get home, Mom's just finishing dinner. "Hello Annabeth, so glad you can come!" My mom says, hugging Annabeth.

"Hi Ms. Jackson, hello Mr. Blofis. Thank you for inviting me! This will be a great Christmas."

"Okay, well Percy, take Annabeth to your room, get her stuff, then come down for dinner."

"Okay mom, come on Anna." I said, then went upstairs. I hold my bedroom door open for her, "Ladies first." I say.

"Since when is the great Percy Jackson a gentleman?" Anna says, entering the room.

"Oh, I've always been a gentleman, you just never noticed. I walk over to Anna, who was putting her stuff on my bed.

"Don't you dare, mister." she already knew what I was planning, figures.

"Oh, come on, Anna, why are you such a party pooper?"

"You did not just call me a party pooper, how old are you?" I knew she was going to tackle me, or chase me then tackle me. So I ran out the door and down the stairs. I hear Anna right behind me, and she eventually tackled me before I got to the kitchen. She pinned me to the floor.

"Give up Percy, I already won."

There was no way I was giving up just yet. I flipped her over. "I don't think so, Annabeth. And yes, that did happen."

Just then, my mom and Paul walked into the kitchen. Great, I'm never going o here the end of this!


End file.
